knoweverythingifyoursmartfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and ferb 2nd DIMENSION MOVIE
2nd Dimension Movie Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension is a 2011 Disney Channel Original Movie based on the TV series Phineas and Ferb. The film premiered August 5, 2011 in the United States.12 It was first announced by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh during a January 2010 interview with the Daily Telegraph.3 It is the first feature-length film of the Phineas and Ferb series, and the third animated Disney Channel Original Movie, following Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama and The Proud Family Movie. The film premiere averaged 7.6 million viewers, making it one of the highest-rated animated programs on cable in more than three years. It later gained over 3 million viewers to become the second best animated basic cable telecast ever in kids 6–11 and tweens 9–14 and cable's fifth best movie ever in total viewers.4 Contents hide * 1Plot * 2Cast * 3Soundtrack * 4Deleted scenes * 5Video games ** 5.1Console game ** 5.2Online game * 6Release ** 6.1Critical reception ** 6.2Ratings ** 6.3Box office ** 6.4Home media * 7Broadcast ** 7.1Disney Channel ** 7.2Disney XD ** 7.3TVB Pearl/ATV World ** 7.4ABS-CBN ** 7.5TV5 * 8Sequel * 9References * 10External links Plotedit To celebrate the anniversary of Perry becoming their pet, Phineas and Ferb create an enormous shuttlecock to play giant badminton. When Perry's hovercraft accidentally collides with their shuttlecock, the boys crash into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lab and destroy his "Other-Dimension-inator", which creates portals to parallel dimensions. Intrigued, the two help Doofenshmirtz rebuild the machine. Perry arrives to stop Doofenshmirtz, but unwilling to reveal his secret identity to the boys, reverts to pet mode and is unable to stop them from helping Doofenshmirtz. The group travels to an alternate dimension where an evil Doofenshmirtz rules the Tri-State Area with his army of Norm-Bots. The second Perry (known as Platyborg) was converted into an evil cyborg by Doofenshimrtz-2 and programmed to serve as his second-in-command. Doof-2 orders Platyborg to attack the boys, forcing Perry to reveal his secret identity, much to the boys' shock. Perry and the boys escape, but Phineas and Ferb are angry with Perry for his long term deception. With the remote for their portal broken, the boys seek out their alternate selves, who have grown up without knowing about summer. Doofenshmirtz-2 decides to use the Other-Dimension-Inator to invade the original Tri-State Area. In order to keep Perry off the track, Doof-2 announces he will spare Phineas and Ferb if Perry surrenders. Perry agrees to the deal, but before he leaves is told by an angry Phineas and Ferb that he is no longer their pet. When Doofenshmirtz-2 learns that only the boys can fix the Other-Dimension-inator, he reneges on the deal. Phineas and Ferb ask the alternate Isabella for help and find that she and alternate versions of Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls are part of the resistance movement, led by the alternate Candace. Baljeet-2 is able to open the portal to the original dimension, but upon learning about Perry's capture, Phineas and Ferb decide to rescue Perry before they can leave. In the original dimension, Candace spots the portal and jumps through, causing it to close. The kids set off to rescue Perry, but are trapped by Doofenshmirtz-2 and his forces. They escape with Perry when he provides a distraction, but during the chase, Platyborg disables one of the mine carts, slowing them down. Unwilling to endanger her brothers, Candance-2 abandons Phineas, Ferb, Candace-1, and Perry. The boys refuse to fix the machine, but inadvertently remind Doofenshmirtz how they fixed his machine by removing the self-destruct button. After Doofenshmirtz powers up the machine, Doofenshmirtz-2 orders Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Perry to be fed to a monster called the Goozim; when Doofenshmirtz annoys him again, Doofenshmirtz-2 orders him to be fed as well. Before the five can be eaten, Candace-2 rescues them and gives them the remote, allowing Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz to travel through other dimensions until they reach their home dimension. Despite this Candace-2 is captured by the Norm Bots. Doofenshmirtz-2 arrives at their dimension and releases the Norm Bots into Danville. Perry gives Phineas and Ferb the locket off his collar, which leads them to Perry's lair. Inside, they find replicas of all their previous inventions. With the help of their friends, the children of Danville, and the O.W.C.A. agents, Phineas and Ferb use the inventions to defeat the Norm Bots, while Candace-2 is freed by Phineas-2, Ferb-2, and Jeremy-2, and Perry defeats Platyborg. Before Doofenshmirtz-2 can destroy Perry, Phineas and Ferb with a large robot version of himself, Doofenshmirtz arrives and gives Doofenshmirtz-2 a toy train that he lost when he was a kid, which was the sole reason he turned evil. His tragic backstory resolved, Doofenshmirtz-2 self-destructs his Norm Bots and returns to his own dimension, only to be arrested. Several characters from the other dimension arrive in the original dimension to thank their counterparts for saving the day. Platyborg, freed from his evil programming, reverts to his normal self, and Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 take him home. The kids are distraught to learn that Perry will be relocated since his cover is blown, but Carl remembers Doofenshmirtz has an Amnesia-inator that can erase memories. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and their friends have their memories erased, allowing them to keep Perry. Before they forget, Phineas and Ferb say their goodbyes to Perry, and Isabella seizes the opportunity to kiss Phineas. Perry enters his lair and uploads photos from the day onto his computer, smiling happily. Castedit * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn / Phineas-2 * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher / Ferb-2 * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn / Candace-2 * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry / Agent P / Platyborg * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz / Doofenshmirtz-2 * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram / Monogram-2 * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson / Jeremy-2 * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro / Isabella-2 * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn-Fletcher / Linda-2 * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher / Lawrence-2 * John Viener as Norm / Norm-2 ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Normbots * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Rai / Dr. Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford van Stomm / Buford-2 * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Jaret Reddick as Danny ** Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi Fabulous ** Steve Zahn as Sherman "Swampy" * Doris Roberts as Mrs. Thompson * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz / Vanessa-2 (seen in the deleted scenes) * Slash as himself * Loni Love as Pet Store Owner Soundtrackedit |} The soundtrack of the movie Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions includes 8 songs from the movie and 14 songs from the series, released on August 2. Guns n' Roses guitarist Slash co-wrote and performed in a song for the soundtrack titled "Kick It Up a Notch". The song "I Walk Away" is not included in the soundtrack. A song cut from the film, "Mysterious Force", is included. Wal-Mart sells a version of the soundtrack with 10 extra songs:5 Deleted scenesedit The DVD release includes deleted scenes including a scene with other dimension Vanessa, the group flying in a blimp to the dooming place, and an extension of everyone losing memory in the OWCA headquarters, as well as other deleted scenes. Video gamesedit Console gameedit Main article: Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (video game) A video game based on the movie was released. In it, players assume the role of Phineas, Ferb, their 2nd Dimension forms, as well as Agent P and a character exclusive to the game, Agent T, as they travel through worlds. The characters use gadgets such as baseball launchers and Carbonators (soda blasters) to defeat enemies. Scenes from the movie are present in the game. The game was released on August 2, 2011 for PlayStation 3, Wii, and Nintendo DS. The PS3 version also has four episodes of the show in Blu-ray format as a bonus feature. Online gameedit A separate online game titled Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom! was released when the website for Across the 2nd Dimension was launched. The game plays very similar to its predecessor, Transport-inators of Doooom!, of which it even shares its name with. In the game, the player plays as Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, or the Candace of the 2nd Dimension (and after the game is beaten, the Phineas and Ferb of the 2nd Dimension as well). Each character has a glider to help get/fly through the air, and a ray gun to defeat nearby enemies. The start and end of most levels have full-voiced cutscenes, however, they do not follow the storyline of the actual film, but rather one all its own. In game, Isabella and Baljeet of the 2nd Dimension appear to give the player guidelines. Dr. Doofenshmirtz of the 2nd Dimension also appears to taunt the player. Releaseedit Critical receptionedit Matt Blum of the Wired.com website claims that "this is truly an instant classic, right up there with some of the best cartoons ever made".6 Los Angeles Times television critic Robert Lloyd enjoyed Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension as well, noting "a hint of emotional depth, regarding the love between animals and the people who live with them".7 Both reviewers highlighted the film's employment of adult-oriented humor that makes it equally enjoyable for viewers of all ages. Noel Murray of The A.V. Club gave it a B+. Murray said that the action theme of the movie was a deviation of what the series does best, but that the movie still had enough to satisfy its fans, including a charming dialogue.8 Ratingsedit Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension averaged 7.6 million viewers,9 the film soared to become TV's #1 scripted telecast of 2011 to date among Kids 6–11 (3.4 million/13.8 rating), TV's #1 movie among 'Tweens' 9–14 (2.6 million/10.8 rating) and cable's #1 movie of the year in Total Viewers.9 Moreover, the film ranked as cable's #1 animated telecast in more than 3 years among Kids 6–11 and 'Tweens' 9–14 (since 2/18/08 – "Fairly OddBaby"), and ranks #4 among all animated cable telecasts in the 'Tween' demo.9 In Australia the movie had 122,000 viewers10 and in the United Kingdom there were 533,000 viewers.11 In Canada the film delivered 915,000 viewers on Family Channel.12 Box officeedit Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension was released theatrically in Spain, being the third Disney Channel series to be released in theaters after Hannah Montana''and ''Lizzie McGuire. On its opening weekend, the film grossed $1,259,632 with an average of $4,467 from 282 theaters, earning the #4 spot in the country. The film lost 49% of its gross on its second weekend, earning $646,145. The movie has grossed $5,689,121 in Spain as of December 11.13 Home mediaedit The movie, presented in widescreen, was released on DVD on August 23, 2011. It includes 8 deleted scenes, interactive menus with easter eggs, an "'Animation'" music video, a "Perry-oke" sing along feature, "Dr. D's Jukebox-inator", "Prance Askance Execution", and the episode "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" with character and creator commentary. The digital copy also bundled includes the film and 8 digital music tracks.14 For a limited time, a free In-Pack Platypult Kit was included with the set. Toys R Us sells a version of the DVD with a bonus disc containing the Season 3 episodes "Ask a Foolish Question" and "Misperceived Monotreme." As well, a change is made to the credits of the movie: the full version of "Takin' Care of Things" is heard, replacing "Kick It Up a Notch", and instead of the background being black, it features a dark blue background with several triangles. This edit was also in the television premieres of the film in some countries.[citation needed] The film was released in the UK on March 5, 2012, with the same bonus features, as well as the bonus episode "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister". Broadcastedit Disney Channeledit The movie premiered on August 5, 2011 in Canada15 and Hong Kong, on August 27, 2011 in Singapore, the Philippines, and Malaysia,16 on September 25, 2011 in India,17 on September 30, 2011 in the United Kingdom, Ireland,18 Australia, and New Zealand, and on November 5, 2011 in South Africa. Disney XDedit The movie premiered on August 20, 2011 in Canada, on October 2, 2011 in India,17 and on October 6, 2011 in the United Kingdom and Ireland.19 TVB Pearl/ATV Worldedit The movie premiered on September 10, 2011 in Hong Kong.[citation needed] ABS-CBNedit It was aired on ABS-CBN in their movie block.[when?][citation needed] TV5edit TV5 Philippines premiered the movie on April 2017. Sequeledit A new 22-minute episode called "Tales From the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" was produced for the fourth season. It aired November 25, 2014 on Disney XD. In addition to this, Emmy-Award-winning actress and recurring guest star Allison Janney voiced 2nd Charlene, the 'ex-wife' of 2nd Doofenshmirtz.20 Referencesedit # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ interview video Daily Telegraph (UK) # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Review: Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Is an Instant Classic # Jump up^ TV review: 'Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension' # Jump up^ http://www.avclub.com/articles/phineas-and-ferbthe-movie-across-the-2nd-dimension,62433/ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension" Averages 7.6 Million Total ViewersBy Robert Seidman – August 6, 2011 # '''Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ External linksedit * Disney portal * Television in the United States portal * Film in the United States portal * 2010s portal * Cartoon portal * Official website * Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension on IMDb Categories: * 2011 television films * 2010s American animated films * 2011 animated films * American animated science fiction films * American animated television films * American children's animated films * American children's comedy films * American films * American musical comedy films * Animated adventure films * Animated comedy films * Animated films based on animated series * English-language films * Disney animated films * Disney Channel Original Movie films * Disney direct-to-video animated films * Dystopian films * Films featuring anthropomorphic characters * Parallel universes in fiction * Phineas and Ferb Navigation menu * Not logged in * Talk * Contributions * Create account * Log in * Article * Talk * Read * Edit * View history * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikipedia store Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version In other projects * Wikiquote Languages * Deutsch * Español * Français * 한국어 * Bahasa Indonesia * Italiano * עברית * Magyar * Bahasa Melayu * Nederlands * 日本語 * Polski * Português * Русский * Türkçe * Tiếng Việt * 中文 Edit links * This page was last edited on 24 October 2017, at 18:10. * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.